A Little Change in Mind
by twiheart109
Summary: Bella's life was completely ruined when Edward called her 'his little sister'. She moves and decides to do a complete makeover and after a few years, she comes back to where it all started. And for Bella, it's payback time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is the first chapter of my new story, 'A Little Change in Mind'.**

**I'll see you below and hope you like it~**

**I've always wanted to be a **

**Princess.**

**But now it's different.**

**I want to be**

**Your Princess.**

* * *

_I bit my lip, very nervous. Was this really going to work? __Alice had better be right. _

_Alice Cullen. _

_My childhood best friend. Why she was my friend, I don't particularly know. I mean, she could be friends with someone like Tanya Denali._

_But she chose me. The girl who was the total opposite of Tanya. She was very slim, I ate a little too much. She wore high heels, I adored sneakers. She loved long hair, I kept my short hair. She wore the most gorgeous outfits, I wore shorts and baggy shirts._

_So that was pretty much how I was. _

_And then there was Edward Cullen. _

_Words can't describe how amazing he is. He was sweet, very charming, funny, adorable, kind...everything you want in a guy._

_"Hey Bella!" Edward smiled. This was it. Edward was just a month older then me. I was fourteen._

_"Hey Edward." I smiled back. He looked amazing. I swear, that boy could walk around in a clown suit and still look handsome._

_"So...what's up?" He asked, taking a seat next to me. I took a deep breath._

_"Do you have a date for the prom?" I finally asked._

_"No...which is why I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the prom with me?" _

_Those words lit up my day. _

_"Really? Why?" I asked in disbelief._

_"Oh...Tanya isn't going. So I might as well accompany my little sister."_

_Of course. He was dating Tanya. Why was I so stupid._

_"Hey...are you okay?" He asked a little worried._

_"I'm fine." I snapped, walking towards my car._

_Little sister. That's all I'll ever be to him._

I finished my story and Rose looked up to me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella." She smiled sadly. I loved Rose so much, even if I only knew her for a week.

Rosalie Dwyer was my step sister and she understood everything I went through.

"It's fine." I assured, sighing. But she knew well enough that it wasn't fine. I really liked him.

"Come on." She finally said, grabbing my hand. I looked at her with my confused face.

"We're giving you a little make over." She grinned.

**4 YEARS LATER**

"The blue or red?" Rose asked, showing up two dresses.

"Do you seriously like him?" I asked, not convinced.

"Well, he is nice." John wasn't nice at all.

"Whatever."

"Answer me!" Rose insisted, showing up the two dresses once more. I sighed and replied, "Blue."

"Goodie." She clapped, changing into the blue dress.

"Hey...what's _whatsapp_?" I asked.

"It's an app where you talk to your friends for free." She replied, putting her make up on.

"Interesting." I looked through my contacts and noticed a certain Edward Cullen. His name stabbed my heart.

Rose was a life saver. She forced me to work out, grow my hair and throw out all my clothes.

I curled my hair, got a body like Rosalie's and shopped in all these exclusive stores.

Money was no problem, of course. All thanks to my step father, Phil Dwyer.

He was a famous baseball player. My mom, Renee was lucky to have him. He was sweet and lovable.

"Rose! Bella! Come down, for a minute!" Renee called. We went down and noticed Phil had a serious face. This wasn't good at all.

"You guys are going to Forks." Renee told us, smiling.

"No!" I shouted.

"Yes!" Rose said at the same time. I wasn't going back to that mad house.

"Please, Bella?"

"It's just for a year." Renee added.

"And Charlie wants to see you." Phil smiled. Charlie and Phil got along pretty good, which was awesome.

"Fine." I grumbled, but later had an idea. I told Rose my plan and she agreed eagerly.

"Call us when you get there!" Renee shouted. We waved and got in the plane.

"Charlie!" I called out, running towards the old man.

"Hey Bells. You look uh...well...stunning! My daughter's all grown up." He pretended to wipe a tear.

I rolled my eyes. He hasn't changed a bit.

"This is my sister, Rosalie. But call her Rose." I introduced.

"Hi Charlie." Instead of shaking Charlie's hand, she hugged him.

"Do you have a TV? Because the big game's on tonight." Rose asked.

"I like her already." Charlie smiled. Sue, Charlie's girlfriend was waiting for us when we got in the house.

"Your car is there." Charlie pointed out to the silver Porsche. Phil was spoiling us too much.

"You better get settled. Big day tomorrow." Charlie said awkwardly.

How I missed his awkwardness.

But he was right. Forks, you ain't seen nothing yet.

* * *

**This was just like a PREFACE. The real drama starts in the second chapter.**

**Each chapter will be taken from EPOV and BPOV.**

**So this chapter is basically about Bella. In the next chapter, it's SCHOOOOOOL!**

**I'll post the next chapter really soon and it'll be today.**

**See you soon,**

**twiheart109**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. And Jacob Black...*sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

EdwardPOV

"Dammit Alice!" I groaned. Why was I related to that pixie?

"Sorry! But I had to tell you something!" She jumped on the bed excitedly.

"Perhaps you could tell me without going all crazy?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Sorry. Anyway...BELLA'S HOME!" Her high pitched voice could have broke my windows.

"QUIET ALICE!" I shouted back at her.

"Fine. But have you seen her? She looks absolutely G-O-R-G-E-O-U-S!" Alice sang.

God, how I hated my sister.

"Yea I don't see how that's possible." I grumbled, looking at her with my annoyed face.

"That's mean, you know." Her face was serious.

"That's the truth, you know." I replied, mimicking her.

"You aren't the same fun Edward I knew when Bella was here." She stuck out her tongue and went out the room.

"Close the door." I mumbled.

After a few seconds of silence, I got mad.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" I yelled. Alice jumped and closed the door before running downstairs.

I hate my life.

**_Dude! That Bella girl you told me about? Her sister's HOT! I'm in LOVE! -Em_**

I laughed. I knew Bella's mom remarried. Maybe what I said was a bit too harsh, but Bella isn't what you call...my type.

I knew she had a crush on me, and I stated clearly that she was like my sister, not...er,_ girlfriend_.

I got dressed and met Tanya at the entrance of the school.

"Hey babe." I was surprised none of the boys were paying attention to her. She seemed annoyed about that.

"What's going on?" I pointed at the crowd of boys.

"Bella's back." She grumbled. No way were they messing with her.

I pushed through the crowd and saw Jasper.

"Dude! You didn't tell me Bella was _this_ hot!" Jasper exclaimed. What the hell was he talking about?

Then I saw her. She had long wavy hair that reached up to her waist, the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever laid my eyes on; Her face was so beautiful. Like she came out from a fashion magazine. Her laugh was cute and her smile was...well, pretty.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and hugged Brunette. Bella?! Like...BELLA SWAN?!

"Edward?" All eyes were on me.

Great. The former best friend who I had clearly said was my little sister transformed into this gorgeous super model who I had a crush on.

Damn you, Bella.

"Hey Bella." I chocked out.

"You haven't changed a bit!" She smiled.

"You have." I mumbled.

I got in Biology class still stunned at Bella's appearance. I saw her sister, Rosalie.

Pretty, but I can't believe Bella's prettier. Never in a thousand years did I expect her to...change.

I sat down at my usual place, paying no attention to the class.

"Hey Edward! Mind if me and my sister sit here?" Bella's gorgeous voice asked.

"N-No." God. Why was I weak? She used to be the one who would be all shy!

"I'll be back." Bella whispered to her sister.

"Kay." Rosalie replied.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie." She smiled brightly as I shook her hand.

"Edward Cullen." I replied. Suddenly she gripped my hand, like very hard. I yelped in pain.

"You listen here, buddy. I know all about what you think about Bella. Well she's taken you by surprise today, right? If you ever hurt her in anyway, or break her heart I will not resist the temptation to break all 206 of your bones."

Ouch. She was strong and she was scary.

"Got it?" She hissed. I nodded quickly. She released her hand as soon as Bella came back.

"Still like baseball?" Bella asked, playing with her hair.

"Uh..." Breathe, Edward. It was just Bella. "Yep. Big fan of Phil Dwyer. He's amazing." A round of applause to Edward Cullen for saying a full sentence!

"Really? I thought so. You might like this." She took out a base ball from her bag and handed it to me.

"No way! This has Phil Dwyer's autograph on it! How did you meet him? Did you watch his game?" I asked. I played around with the ball.

I had Phil Dwyer's autograph.

"Ew no. I'm not much of a fan. Actually my father got it for me." She smirked at Rose who was trying not to laugh. What the hell was that about?

"Well, thank your father for me." I grinned like an idiot. Emmett will be so jealous!

"Actually, you might like to do that." She took out her phone and dialed a number. Mr. Banner hadn't come in yet, thank goodness.

"Hey dad? Yeah...my friend Edward would like to thank you for giving the autographed ball."

She handed me the phone. Strange..

"Hello?" His voice sounded so familiar.

"Hi sir. I'm Edward Cullen. Thank you so much for the autograph ball." I smiled.

"It was nothing. So you're a fan too, huh?"

"A big fan, sir." I replied, wondering why Bella and Rose were giggling.

"I wish I had a son. Bella and Rosalie are too girly to attend any of my games." My face went blank.

"Did you just say any of _your_ games?" I repeated, sweating like mad. _Is he...?_

"I thought you knew, son. I'm Phil Dwyer." He chuckled.

I was talking to the Phil Dwyer. My idol. The best baseball player of the century. And he was Bella's father?!

No wonder they were laughing! I feel so embarrassed.

"Oh my God. Mr. Dwyer, you are my idol. I've been to every game in Forks. You are amazing, sir." I said, calming myself. It's just Phil Dwyer. Probably world's greatest baseball player.

Nothing to be nervous about.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "I'm having a game there in a few weeks. How's about I give you some tickets and you meet me after the game? Your friends are welcomed to come."

I couldn't believe this was happening. Phil Dwyer had invited me to his game. I was going to meet him.

"Thank you sir!" I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Welcome, son. And please, call me Phil." With that, he ended the call. I gave the phone back to Bella, to stunned to speak.

"You should have seen your face!" Bella burst out laughing.

"I can't believe he's your father!" I playfully hit her. She continued laughing.

She came forward, and whispered in my ear, "Well know you know."

Class was a daze. Mr. Banner was probably the world's most boring teacher. Ever.

I walked into the cafeteria where Emmett and Jasper were talking like idiots.

"Edward dude! Sit with us!" I noticed Alice, Rosalie and Bella sitting there too.

I gulped and sat next to Alice.

"What does your father do?" Jasper asked. I snorted. Here we go again.

I headed to get my food, where I could hear Jasper and Emmett's shouting. I chuckled quietly.

"How have you been?" A soft voice asked from behind. I turned around to see Bella looking up at me.

"Good. And you?"

"Same old self." She smiled. Same old self? Yeah right.

"You look really beautiful, by the way." Take a bow, Edward Cullen. You managed to see it!

"That's something I never heard before from you." She mumbled, walking away.

She was right.

I was a total douche.

She hated me.

And I had a big problem.

I actually liked Bella.

* * *

**I end here.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating!**

**I've been super busy and I just didn't find time to update =(**

**But I'm on holiday, so hopefully I'll do some more updating!**

**This is the third chapter, taken in Bella's POV.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm lovin' it! **

**See you below~**

**You will NEVER**

**Know how important you are**

**To Me**

**~Unknown~**

* * *

BellaPOV

"How about this dress?" Alice asked, holding up a mini purple dress.

"Uh Alice? It's just dinner." I reminded her, scanning through the gorgeous clothes. True. Just dinner with _Edward_.

"I know." Alice smiled. Seeing Edward for the first time in years was the best moment in my entire life. He was as hot as ever, wearing a green v-neck shirt. But no way was I going to let him know that I was weak.

I was going to fight back, and give him a taste of his own medicine.

He's going to regret calling me his little sister.

"Where are we eating?" Rose asked Alice, trying out some bracelets. As soon as they met, they were instant best friends. I was happy of course; And Rose had a little crush on Emmett, judging by the fact that she desperately needed a new outfit.

"Some Italian restaurant." Alice replied, barely paying attention.

"I think I'm getting this one." I finally decided, holding up the baby pink dress.

"It looks so good on you! Edward's going to drool." Alice gasped. I gave her my famous 'what the hell' look, and she smirked.

"Come on Bella. It's totally obvious you still like him." She hummed.

I rolled my eyes at her before purchasing the dress.

"Let's go for Subway." Rose suggested. I allowed my stomach to answer that since I was starving. We all laughed and headed there after buying our outfits.

We ordered our sandwiches, mine with lots of vegetables and just some chicken.

"Girls?" We all turned around to see Emmett, Jasper and Edward in front of the restaurant.

"Hey!" Rose waved, obviously excited Emmett was here.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked, kissing Alice's cheek. They were the cutest couple. Ever.

"Shopping. What else?" Alice giggled.

"Join us?" I asked them, and then I looked into Edward's amazingly beautiful green eyes.

"Love to." Edward smiled before they ordered food.

"Sit with me?" Emmett offered. Rose was next to him, and it was either sitting next to Edward or him. I quickly sat down, and attacked my sandwich. Edward coughed, laughing at my ability to gobble the whole sandwich in no time.

"I was hungry." I blushed.

"So," I began, trying to make a conversation. "Is Tanya your girlfriend?" There. I said it.

Edward coughed on his food and cleared his throat.

"Um...on and off." He explained. Tanya was going to be a problem, I knew that.

Just then, my stupid phone rang.

I picked it up, not wanting him to hear 'You Belong With Me'. That would have been awkward.

"Hey gorgeous!" Jacob shouted through the phone. I think Alice heard. She giggled and winked.

"Hey handsome." I teased. Jake and I weren't exactly a couple, we dated on and off, just like Edward and Tanya.

We were like best friends which kissed; Don't get the wrong idea.

"Hell yea I am." Jake boomed. I rolled my eyes.

"I miss you." I pouted, even though he couldn't see it.

"Aw, miss you too Bells. How's Forks?" Jake lived in Phoenix, in the same neighborhood. He was a muscular guy, slightly tan, and had looks.

"It's good. I'm in Subway." I replied, taking a sip out of my ice lemon tea.

"If you're trying to make me jealous, it's working." I laughed at his humor. I really missed that kid.

"Well, I wasn't. How's my mom?" I asked, playing with my hair.

Edward started a conversation with Jasper, which was a relief. I didn't want anyone to hear what we were talking about.

"She's good. Misses you like crazy though. Hey, my dad's calling. I'll talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Jake. Always." I smiled throughout the conversation, missing his voice.

Edward seemed to hear the 'love' part, and turned his attention to me.

Jake was a great guy. But if he said he'd like to break up and date anyone else, that was fine by me. We weren't really romantic or anything.

"Boyfriend?" Edward asked, with a hint of...irritation?

"Uh...yep. Jake. He's a great guy." I replied. Not wanting to make this awkward, I told Rose that I'd meet her in the parking lot. I wanted some fresh air.

"Let me walk you out." Edward offered. Okay, what was with this sudden kindness?

"Are you okay?" I asked, stopping my tracks.

He seemed fairly confused at me, but he answered. "I don't know."

That was a ridiculous answer.

"It's either you are okay, or you aren't." I told him. He simply laughed.

"I feel bad." He told me.

"Bad? Why?" I asked, waiting for him to answer. Five seconds passed and I was growing impatient.

"I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner, and don't hate me." He apologized.

"What are you-"

And there, in the parking lot, he kissed me.

* * *

***little five year old singing voice* Edward kissed Bella! Edward kissed Bella!**

**Left you hanging! I know you people don't deserve that, but...I'm just plain evil. Take it from my old readers; The ones who stuck by me since day one. They know :P**

**So, again, extremely sorry for the lack of updating! **

**I have a story written on (copy and remove the spaces)**

**Just look for the author MrsBieber109 ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll be looking forward to your *reviews* :)**

**Thanks,**

**twiheart109**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the support!**

**This chapter is different, and I think it's - ah...just read on. :)**

**How come you have enough time **

**To go out and make other girls**

**Fall in love with you;**

**But you don't pay any attention**

**To the girl who already is**

**~Unknown~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BellaPOV**

Edward's lips were rough, nothing gentle. I practiced my kiss for years with other boys, aiming for perfection. And in this case, I would normally kiss Edward Cullen back. But I was about to do something so utterly ridiculous, that he probably won't forgive me.

I slapped his face.

His expression was a mix of shock and pain. I took a deep breath, before pouring all the contents of my drink on him, leaving him very speechless.

"What the hell was that for?!" Edward demanded.

"Uh...I don't know...for kissing me?" I reminded, wiping the little drops of Fanta Grape off my shirt.

"The slap, I get. But did you really have to pour the drink?" He asked.

I was angry and confused at him. Why wasn't I happy that he had kissed me? Why wasn't I happy that he wanted to kiss me? Why was I sad?

"Shit...you're crying?" Edward whispered, wiping a tear off my cheek. I thought of it as a sweet gesture, but I wanted so much to push him away.

"Bella, I don't know what came over me." He sounded like he was honest. I looked away from him.

"I can't do this." I whispered, heading for my car. I didn't give a damn about Edward standing there, all wet and in disbelief.

I drove off, and honestly wanted to just jump off a cliff.

I didn't know what to feel. Relieved? Angry? Happy?

I ran up to my bedroom, shut the door and cried silently. Maybe I was being a little over dramatic, but I didn't think of that. Edward was probably going to ignore me for the rest of my life.

About twenty minutes or so, I heard the door creek open.

"Sweetie? Have you been crying?" Rose lay down next to me.

"What does it look like?" My voice was rough, thanks to the crying. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, hon. Edward is a jerk and even he knows it. I swear, when we see him tonight, I will pin him to the wall. I'll make him shout...no beg for mercy as I punch pretty boy's face. I'll give him a black eye, but I won't be satisfied. I'll do this where everyone can see it. I'll make him apologize to you. I'll make him-"

"He kissed me." I interrupted her imagination of beating the crap out of Edward.

"I know that." She informed me.

"So why aren't I happy?" I whispered, as a tear rolled down.

"Honey, things like these happen. And there's nothing we can do about it." She hugged my tightly.

"If you don't want to go for the dinner, I totally understand." I could sense the disappointment in her voice, and that made me upset.

"No. I'm not going to let Edward stop me." I replied and earned a smile from Rose.

"Now get off my bed." I laugh, kicking her with my foot, which eventually left her on the floor.

And I was one hundred percent sure Edward wasn't attending tonight's dinner, which was sort of a relief.

I took a nap, and woke up at about 6pm, hearing noises from downstairs. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I decided to eavesdrop.

_"Rose! Let me talk to her!"_ My breath hitched. Edward was here.

_"She's not feeling well, thanks to you. Do you want me to go through the things I plan to do with you at dinner tonight?" _

_Uh oh_. I ran downstairs, hoping that Rose was only kidding. But I knew Rose, and she wasn't.

"Bella." Both eyes were glaring at me, and I felt like I committed a murder or something.

"Rose, let me talk to Edward." I said quietly.

"You sure? I can still beat him up. The offer's still on the table." Edward gulped as he heard that.

"I'm fine." I assured. She nodded and headed upstairs.

"Shall we take a walk?" I offered. He nodded and followed me outside.

"Bella, first off, I really-"

"Let's not talk about that now." I told him, as we walked down the street.

"Why did you kiss me?" I finally had the guts to ask that.

"Because I didn't know what came over me. Yes, I'm a douche." Edward replied smoothly, like he was prepared to be asked this question.

"You're not." I whispered. We both stopped walking. I beckoned Edward to sit on the swings with me.

"Remember we used to go to this playground every day after school?" Edward chuckled.

I laughed quietly by his side. _He was trying..._

"I remember, alright. I remember the day you pushed me to hard, and I fell flat on my face." I giggled.

He honestly looked ashamed, when I brought that on.

"Sorry for spilling grape juice on you." I apologized; Changing the subject.

"Nah...I deserved it." Edward sighed. There was a moment of silence, when no one said anything. It was so silent, it was getting on my nerves.

"What happens now?" I asked, half of me hoping that he didn't hear that.

"I don't know...start over?" Edward suggested. I liked the idea of starting over.

"Sure. Start over." I took a deep breath out.

"Well then, hi. I'm Edward Cullen." He took his hand out for me to shake.

I giggled. "I'm Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella." I smiled.

I missed this Edward. He had been gone for a very long time and he was finally back.

"Can we be friends, Bella?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip. "Sure." I smiled. And that smile, I hardly placed it on my face.

Sure, maybe we were friends now, but I still needed my revenge on Edward.

"Come here." He laughed as he pulled my in for a hug. He smelled of mint, and I liked it. I silently wished we could stay stay like this forever.

"I missed you." I said quietly.

"I'm here." He chuckled. "No...I mean the old you. The Edward I met when I was five. That you."

And once again, it was quiet. "Well, I'm here now." He finally said.

And I knew that this Edward Cullen wasn't leaving my side.

* * *

**Awwww...I honestly love Sweetward :P**

**If you review my story, you get a short description on what happens in the next chapter...DINNER WITH THE CULLENS.**

**And let me just give you a small hint: There will finally be some BellWard time ;)**

**I had to write this chapter four times before agreeing on this one. I thought it was sweet and loving and showed that Edward and Bella had a new start. **

**REVIEW = TEASER ;) **

**Thank you so much for the support,**

**twiheart109**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the response I've been getting for my story! **

**I was supposed to update yesterday, but I got really sick. So, hope you like it!**

**See you below~**

**One day,  
**

**I hope I'll actually**

**Mean something **

**To You**

**~Unknown~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

When I got home, Rose knew what had happened. At least, I think so.

"HE KISSED YOU?!" She shouted. That woman jumps into conclusions so fast. I laughed at her nervousness and shook my head.

"No, you idiot. We worked things out. I think. But I need your help."

And so I explained that I wanted some revenge on Edward, and she agreed to help me. First, she called Alice over which was a _huge_ mistake. Alice transformed me into a barbie doll.

"Now let's go to hair!" Alice chirped. My eyes widened in horror.

"No way Mary Alice! I think you've done enough." I insisted, but Alice didn't buy it.

That led to begging, whining and she practically hugged both of my legs like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I sighed an agreed after she swore she was going to cut out all of my long hair.

Knowing Alice, she actually would.

"So what's going on with you and my brother Emmett?" Alice asked, humming to the melody 'Love Story'. Rose blushed furiously at the topic and my mouth was left hanging. "Rosalie! Did you kiss Emmett?" I asked in disbelief.

"Maybe." She answered quietly.

You could tell that Rose was really into Emmett and I was worried. Emmett was the type of guy who would date a girl for probably a week, tops.

After Alice had finished with my hair, I had to admit, it looked amazing. Then it was on to clothes. Rosalie picked out the shortest dress ever made in history and made me wear it.

"He'll go nuts." Rose informed me. And so, I probably will make a bad impression in front of Edward's parents wearing this dress.

I don't think the outfit even counted as a dress.

At about 7pm, Edward came to pick me up. I walked down the stairs and Edward's mouth went dry. Literally.

"Hey Edward." I tried my best to not laugh at his face, because it looked hilarious.

"Hot!" He blurted out. "I mean...hey." He blushed. Edward Cullen blushed. I giggled at him, as we walked out of the house.

The drive was silence, which was fine by me. We arrived at this nice café called 'New York Deli'. The first one to attack me was Esme. She looked amazing, wearing a baby pink blouse and a long black skirt.

I tell you, she looks like a twenty-five year old instead of a forty year old. She has got to give me tips.

"Esme. It's so nice to see you!" I smiled warmly. I met Carlisle's eyes and I forgot how much he looked like Edward.

"Bella. You look amazing." He smiled and hugged me. I blushed and thanked him before sitting next to Edward.

"Hey fhere Beffa!" Emmett greeted. His mouth was full of food which made him look...cute.

"Hi Em." I laughed. I was never close to Emmett at all, but I felt like this time it was going to be different.

Edward helped me order the house special, carbonara with mushroom soup and ice lemon tea. The food was amazing and it was reasonable. I mentally reminded myself to come here again.

"So Bella! I heard you and Edward spent the day together. Is that true?" Esme asked sweetly. Rose gave me a look.

"Oh...yeah. He's so sweet. Too bad he's taken." Rose had better be proud that I said that. I saw Edward gulp nervously.

"Tanya? Edward, you've gone back to that horrible rich kid?" Esme asked in disbelief. I forgot how awesome Esme was and laughed along with Alice and Rose.

"It's complicated, mom." He grumbled. I smirked and looked at him saying, "Do tell."

He was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and so I decided to make him feel as hurt as I did when he called me his little sister.

"I'm so glad that I'm here tonight. Edward's been nothing but a wonderful friend. I really see him as a big brother, you know?" Alice practically chocked on her salad and Rose on her drink.

"That's nice, dear. Do you have a boyfriend at home?" She asked, smiling.

Payback time, Edward.

"I do! He's amazing. His name is Jacob, Jake for short. He's two years older then me but I'm not complaining." I pretended to gush.

He was amazing, _as a friend._

"He sounds nice, sweetheart. Do you have a picture?" I smiled and nodded.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled down until I found a recent picture of me and Jake down at one of the near beaches.

I showed the phone to Esme. "Bella, he is one handsome young man!" She gasped. I laughed at her. She passed it to Alice who squealed.

"Bella he is so damn hot! Where did you find him?" Alice practically shouted. Jasper grumbled at Alice.

"His father is close to my mom." I replied. She passed it to Jasper who passed it to Emmett and then Edward.

He looked at the picture carefully, like he was memorizing his face.

I snatched the phone from him, sticking my tongue out.

"Jealous, Cullen?" I whispered, so he was the only one who could hear me.

"Eh...he's okay." He whispered back. I rolled my eyes.

"You're totally jealous!" I giggled. At least I wasn't the only one to blush.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Bella Swan?" I turned around to find Jake smiling up at me. I squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly. Even if it only had been a few days since I saw him, I still missed him.

"I can't visit you?" He pretended to gasp in shock. I playfully smacked his arm before hugging him once more.

"Everyone, this is Jacob Black." I introduced.

"He's even hotter in person!" Alice definitely wasn't afraid to say what was inside her mind.

"You must be Alice." He shook her hand.

"Listen, I don't want to interrupt, but can I talk to you? Outside?" I nodded and took his hand.

"Why are you really here?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I kissed Leah." He looked very ashamed and I honestly couldn't believe it. Part of me wanted to slap his face for doing it, but the other part of me wanted to tell him that this was more then good. This was great.

"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I could, but I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here. You're not mad?" He hoped.

"I'm not mad, Jacob. I can tell you like her and that's fine." I told him honestly.

"I do." He admitted. I touched his cheek, smiling at him.

"Jake, it's fine. As long as we stay friends, I'm fine with it. You'd better not run away." I warned. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Bella. For everything." With that, he walked away.

I was single. I wasn't seeing anyone. Why the hell am I happy? Edward was seeing Tanya!

We continued to eat dinner and then Alice stayed over. We talked girl stuff and decided to play truth or dare.

"You first Bella! Truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth." I wasn't ready for Alice to go all nuts if I picked dare.

"Okay. Is it true that you like my brother?"

"Emmett? Hell no!" I pretended to gag, which made Rose glare at me. I put my hands up, defending myself.

"You know what I mean, Bella." Alice sang. I sighed and squeaked, "yes."

Alice grinned and started clapping. We played for about another half an hour when Alice took out something which looked like...alcohol?

"Alice, my dad will kill us!" I hissed. I had drank before, and I was aware that it was illegal.

"You only live once..." She sang. I rolled her eyes.

"Give me that." And so, we drank and Rose became sober. I think Alice too.

"I love him! That bastard!" Rose walled. It was hilarious to see her like that. Alice pointed at me.

"You!" She shouted.

"Me!" I giggled. "I dare you to drunk dial Edward." She smirked.

"No way." I hissed. She gave me another shot, and I drank it.

"I'm going to tell daddy..." She warned.

And so, I dialed Edward. I had to admit, I was already pretty drunk.

"Hello?"

"I always liked your voice." I slurred.

"Bella?"

"Why don't you love me?" I demanded, raising my voice.

"Oh gosh. Bella, are you drunk?"

"Who cares! You don't love me." I cried.

"Bella, who are you with?" He sounded concerned.

"Little pixie and Barbie doll." I slurred.

"You're going to regret everything tomorrow." He warned.

"Why. Don't. You. Love. Me?!" I shouted. I shut my mouth after realizing that I was a little too loud.

"That's it."

I didn't remember anything else after that night. I woke up, feeling really horrible.

My head was aching and the room was spinning. That's when I realized I wasn't in my room.

I wasn't even in my house. I looked to my side and saw Edward sleeping.

Oh my God.

* * *

**OMG. I left you hanging, I think :/ **

**Review, please! Can I get passed 30 reviews?! :D **

**See you,**

**twiheart109**

**REVIEW = TEASER**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I LOVE YOU.**

**3 words that are so easy to say, but so hard to mean. Well, I mean it when I saw I love you guys!**

**I asked for my 30 reviews, you gave me more! **

**MY APOLOGIES for not updating any sooner. I had family problems that interrupted the story :(**

**But, I assure you, I'll update as much as I can. See you below!**

**ONE DAY,**

**I'll tell you those three words**

**That had always been **

**Locked in my mouth.**

**I LOVE YOU**

**-Unknown-**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**EdwardPOV**

I woke up with my head spinning and saw Bella standing by the door with a baseball bat.

What the hell?

"What happened last night?" She sounded nervous, and I couldn't blame her. She was drunk.

"Well, let's see, you came into the house, shouting that you loved me, and you kissed me. Made out with me, actually. Do you want to know the rest?" I smirked.

She covered her face and sat on the floor.

"My dad will never forgive me! I'm supposed die a virgin! Why did you allow this?"

And...she was crying.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "God, Bella. Take a hike. I was only joking. You were making so much noise, I came and got all three of you out of the house and you collapsed on my bed. That is all."

And...she's mad. She hissed and threw a pillow right at my head.

"You bastard! I hate you!" She screamed, hitting me. That woman was strong.

I chuckled and thought about last night.

**_Flashback (Last Night)_**

_"I love you, you fool! I'll jump off a cliff if you don't love me back!" She wailed. I gulped._

_She was drunk and Charlie was in the house._

_"I'm coming to get you." I sped to their house and it was surprisingly quiet._

_I entered Bella's room where I quickly ducked. Right next to me was a high heel shoe, pinned to the wall._

_"Why doesn't Emmett love me?" Rose pinned my to the wall. _

_"Woah...ask him." God...they were all drunk._

_"Hi Eddie Boy! Join us?" Alice giggled, bring me inside the room. It smelled of strong alcohol, and I had to cover my nose._

_"Where did you get this?!" I demanded._

_"Oh the top? From Planet Earth! Duh!" Alice rolled her eyes. I sighed and looked for Bella._

_"Eddie! You're here! Did you know that Tanya's a piece of-"_

_"Bella," I interrupted her. "You are drunk. You don't know what you're saying and you're going to regret this later." I decided to bring them to my place, because if Charlie wakes up, he was going to blame me._

_"Let's go." I grabbed the drinks and headed out the door._

_"No Alice! Don't lick the-" I groaned in frustration._

_"Ohhh! A sleep over! Are we going to read scary stories?" If only Rose knew what she was saying..._

_"Yeah! And we're going to roast marshmallows too!" I said sarcastically. Apparently, they didn't get the joke._

_"I love marshmallows! Can we make a fire too?" Alice got excited. I wonder if I have a camera..._

_"Charlie! We're going to have a sleepover! Wanna join us? You can bring Sue too!" Bella shouted. She was about to bang on his door when I carried her out._

_"I love piggy back rides! I want one!" Rose clapped her hands, waiting for her turn. _

_"If you go in the car, I'll take you to some place magical." That got the girls excited. I sounded retarded._

_I checked to see if Charlie's light was on, and thankfully, it wasn't._

_We arrived at the Cullen house where Bella pouted._

_"This isn't magical! What's in this place anyway? Eddie, carry me again?" She went on and on and on._

_I brought her to the room where she collapsed. Thank God that was over._

**_End of Flashback_**

"I got you some medicine to help the pain." I told Bella, handing her the pills.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Even with her hair messy and her clothes all crumpled, she looked really beautiful.

Why hadn't I looked at her the way I look at her now?

I knew I messed up big time, due to the fact that I actually had feelings for her. Bella was nice and sweet to me. And what did I do in return?

Push her away without even knowing it.

She was pretty. Before and after.

I feel so stupid for only realizing this now. But what if she doesn't share the same feelings as I did?

What if she was going to dwell in the past and not realize that I've changed?

And did she really mean what she had said to me last night?

**BellaPOV**

Charlie was going to murder me. I could see it now.

'17-year-old Bella Swan murdered by own father. See page 3 for full story'

I shivered at that thought. Charlie wasn't going to murder me, but he was probably going to send me back to Renee. Or maybe ground me for the rest of my life.

"BELLA SWAN!" I jumped at the sound of Charlie's voice.

"I come into your room to find two empty beds! What were you thinking?!" He demanded, and I could already picture what would happen.

"It was our fault, Charlie. Alice had to get something from here and Bella and Rosalie decided to follow. I was aware, don't worry. And well, Carlisle wasn't here and Bella noticed I was alone. She politely asked if I wanted company and I said yes. We had kind of like a girly sleepover. My apologies for not informing you Charlie. I feel so bad."

Charlie's face went from red, to pale.

"Oh...well...tell me next time, okay Bella?" My mouth was left hanging. Esme was probably the best woman to ever live on Earth.

Alice nudged my shoulder, and I snapped out of my day dream.

"Uh...yea! Sorry dad." Esme winked at me, before offering Charlie some pancakes she had made.

"Did I say anything stupid?" I asked Edward, who was eating beside me.

He looked confused, maybe. Something was up.

"Um...not that I know off. All I know is that drunk people always tell the truth. Correct?"

Well, that's what I heard.

"I think so," I replied, before Edward had offered to take me around the neighborhood. We walked around quietly, and Edward looked uncomfortable.

"Okay. I know something's up. Will you please tell me?" I begged, as he sighed and looked at me.

"Is it true?" He whispered, looking into my brown eyes. Now I was the one who was confused.

What the heck did I say last night?

"What's true?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't remember. Never mind." He mumbled to himself. That's when I got a little angry.

"Edward Cullen, you're hiding something and I want to know what it is. What is true?" I was practically panicking and I tried to play back on what had happen.

_Oh my gosh**.** _I had not said that. It was true, but I couldn't believe I said that.

No, what if he was talking about something else?

It had to be that! Please...please don't be that.

"Is it true that...that you love me?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I left you hanging and I am such a horrible person. But, I PROMISE that I will update as soon as I can.**

**REVIEW = TEASER**

**I know what you're thinking, and her answer isn't what you expect it to be ;)**

**Once again, thank you for your kind reviews :D**

**See you next time,**

**twiheart109**

***Reviews are almost as good as Robert Pattinson hugging me***


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all, I just own the plot line. *Sniff***_  
_

**A/N: I was so overwhelmed by the response I had got for the previous chapter. Thank you!**

**This one is short, my apologies. If you want reasons, your wish is granted.**

**1. School. **

**2. School.**

**3. School.**

**READ HERE: I have decided to put a 'TSwift Song of the Chapter' for each chapter that represents...well, the chapter. My story is a love story, and so Taylor Swift fits perfectly!**

**Have any of you heard 'Ronan' by Taylor Swift? That is a really beautiful song. Buy the song on iTunes for a good reason.**

**Won't keep you waiting any longer! See you below~**

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her,_

_But you are everything to me..._

_And I just wanna show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to..._

**-Invisible by Taylor Swift-**_  
_

**My mind tells me to**

**Give Up,**

**But my heart**

**Won't Let Me.**

**-Unknown-**

* * *

**Chapter 7**_  
_

_Edward Cullen said he loved me._

Well, not really...okay, he didn't sat that_ but_ what if I told him that I did?

Will that change our relationship?

"Bella?" He wave his hands in front of my face and I snapped from my daydream. What if - What if he wanted to...make sure that what I said wasn't true? What if he...

"Bella!" This time he shook me, hard.

"I said that?" I asked, not meeting his beautiful green eyes.

"Well you drunk dialed me." He informed me, and I could feel the awkwardness.

"Well, when you're drunk, you're drunk." I joked, faking a laugh. If I had the guts, (which I didn't) I would have said: EDWARD YES! I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH! SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO! WE'LL GET MARRIED AND DIE TOGETHER! YOU AND ME! Yep. Crazy, huh?

"Yea.." He was laughing. Of course he was laughing. He didn't like me last time, and I'm so positive he doesn't like me now.

"I'm meeting up with Tanya. Gotta go!" He waved goodbye before leaving me on the pathway, all by myself.

I felt the tears stream down my face as I started to run to the house.

_He will never love me._

That was all that took to make me believe it.

* * *

I was invited to the Cullen house for dinner, and I was so close to not going.

But I wanted to prove to Edward that I was strong. And so here I am, knocking on the door, waiting for someone to answer it. I could hear Rose's laugh and Alice's singing. But out of everyone, really, why must it be Tanya?

She was beautiful on the outside, ugly on the inside. True story.

"Can I help you?" Her tone sounded as if she was disgusted, which annoyed me. What more does that...that _swear word_ want?

"Um...I'm here for the dinner? Alice invited me." And I was a hundred percent sure that she knew.

"Oh...Fella right?" She smirked. Oh, it was on.

"Sorry, it's Bella, skank - oh, sorry, I mean Tanya." I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Why you-" But before she could finish, I rushed in.

"Alice!" I hugged her tightly, inhaling her strawberry scent.

"Hey Edward." I mumbled, and I don't understand why the hell was I so...broken?

"Edward." Tanya purred, before practically making out with him. And the worst part was, he didn't seem to mind.

Rose and Alice, bless them, noticed my behavior and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Spill." Alice commanded, making me sigh.

"Edward asked if I really meant what I said about me...loving him. I was drunk, I honestly don't remember. But I think I do," I admitted, as I ducked my head.

"I knew it!" Rose and Alice screamed.

"But...Edward really looks in love and...he probably doesn't love me. Did you see that little show they both put on outside?" I reminded them.

"Bella, it's now or never." They both hugged me before heading out.

"Don't screw this." Rose hissed, looking at Edward who had...messy hair. Oh gosh.

We all had a quiet dinner. Roast beef and caesar salad.

"So...Bella wanted to go to this The Wanted concert. I was supposed to go with her, but something came up. Edward, do you want to go?" Rose smiled sweetly.

I chocked on my drink. We had never planned to go to that concert.

"Sure." He replied, as Tanya smacked him.

"Eddie, shopping, remember?" She asked.

"We can go some other time." Score 1 for Bella, 0 for Tanya.

Other then Emmett basically talking his ears out, the dinner was fairly normal.

That is, until Edward asked me to go for a walk. I replied the scenes that had happened today, and closed my eyes.

"Bella-"

"Edward-" We both said at the same time, as we laughed.

"You go first." Edward insisted, and I took a deep breath. I was probably going to regret saying this, but Rose and Alice were right.

It's now or never.

"I...I meant what I said."

* * *

**A/N: Again, my apologies go to those who were expecting a long chapter.**

**I'll update this week, I PROMISE. And, apologies to the people who didn't get a teaser of this chapter.**

**TEASER:**

"I love you, Edward." I told him, as he looked at me in shock.

**That's all I can give you, folks. Sorry!**

**But, REVIEW = BIGGER TEASER!**

**Can we reach...70? Or is that to much? :/ **

**Never mind, I'll love you either ways. Thanks to those who have clicked 'favorite' and 'follow' on my story!**

**SUPER LONG A/N. NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN.**

**Again, REVIEW!**

***Reviews are ALMOST as good as Jacob Black taking off his shirt...damn...***

**See you soon,**

**twiheart109**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WE REACHED 70 REVIEWS! AWESOME!**

**Thank you to all my readers! I had over 6000 views! :O **

**So I think it's finally time to- Ah, never mind. Read on! :)**

_So I drive home alone,_

_As I turn off the lights. _

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight..._

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar;_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart..._

_He's the song, in the car,_

_I keep singing don't know why I do..._

**-Teardrops on My Guitar-**

_I just want someone_

_Who'll stay with me forever._

_Is that really to _

_Much To Ask?_

**-Unknown-**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"I...I mean what I said."

He had this look that was indescribable. Either he was in this really deep thought, or he knew exactly what I meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Edward, I...I l-" See, this was a moment of truth. The moment when I say I love you, he says the same, we kiss and he becomes my boyfriend.

But then...

"Edward! There you are!" Tanya squealed, rapping her arms around his waist. I looked away, not wanting to see more.

"Are you ready? I'll meet you outside." That made me turn around.

"Where are you going?" Please say you're going to a dumpster to dump Tanya. Please.

"He's staying over." Tanya smirked. I could feel the tears erupt as I turned away. Why was I so stupid? Why is it every time I fall under this stupid trap? I never belonged in his world, and I never will.

"Bella-" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"It's fine, Edward. I understand. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Tanya." Then I ran. Ran from everything, and I didn't look back.

EdwardPOV

I looked at Tanya angrily, who just shrugged.

"Eddie, Bella doesn't like you. She was with Mike the other day." Normally, I wouldn't believe these stuff. But I did.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing her hand. An hour past, and I was in Tanya's kitchen, eating some chocolate bar I found lying around. Then there was a pounding on the door. It was loud, and it could have been dangerous.

"EDWARD CULLEN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I head Rose shouted, and I gulped. I was in for it. I slowly opened the door, and she pushed me down.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS YOU KNOW THAT?! BELLA POURED HER HEART TO YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO? GO TO YOUR STUPID BARBIE DOLL TANYA'S HOUSE! NOW SHE'S GONE! SHE'S GONE AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'M NOT DONE CULLEN! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS FOR A LONG TIME! I WARNED YOU TO NEVER BREAK HER HEART!"

She punched me, leaving me with a nose bleed. It hurt like hell.

"Rose, what do you mean she poured her heart out? She never did!"

"She was about TO SAY I LOVE YOU!" Then she slapped me. I rubbed the sore part, in disbelief.

"What?" She sighed in frustration.

"MEN ARE IDIOTS!" She turned on her iPhone and showed me a message from Bella.

_Didn't say it. Don't get mad, Rose. I tried to, but...It's clear that he doesn't want me the way I want him. I'm going out for a while. Don't go looking for me. If I don't come back, don't go crazy, kay? I just need some time alone. -Bella_

I was dumbstruck. They weren't lying about any of those stuff. Bella liked me. Hell, she loved me. And I treated her like a jerk. Who the hell knows where she is now?

"Where the hell are you going?! I'm not done!" Rosalie screamed, running towards me.

"I'm going to find Bella." I said before shutting the door and running in the rain. I got in my car and sped off. I checked all the near by areas. Then it hit me.

_Flashback (Age 11)_

_"Bella come on!" I laughed._

_She looked really scared. "I'm not jumping down Edward!" She shouted from up our treehouse._

_"When you jump, I catch. Promise." I assured, looking at Bella. She gulped before jumping._

_We both burst out laughing. "This is so fun." She sighed, hanging on to me._

_"If anything bad happens to your parents or anything at all, run here, Bella. So I'll know where to find you. Got that?" I waited for her answer._

_"Got that," She whispered._

_(End of Flashback)_

I drove to where our club house was, and thank goodness I found her there.

"Bella!" I shouted, she saw me and walked away. I grabbed her arm, and she faced me.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"No. I'm staying right here." I declared. She looked so sad and that broke my heart. Even more when I caused it.

"Just go away, Edward." She said a little louder this time.

"No, Bella. You don't know how sorry I am. I'm such a jerk, and I know that. But...I...love you too."

She looked at me in shock before opening her mouth to speak.

"Now you listen here Edward-" Before she could continue, I kissed her passionately there in the pouring rain.

And she kissed me back.

* * *

**A/N: So finally, they actually kiss!**

**But, what will Tanya say about it? And what will Bella do about it? **

**Thank you so much for the reviews I've been getting. Can we reach 80? **

**I'll love you anyways.**

**Thanks so much,**

**twiheart109**

***reviews are almost as good as the excitement felt when Edward proposed to Bella. EEKKKK!***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** FIRST OFF: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU GUYS. SECOND: READ MY NEW STORY, A GLEE ONE CALLED: BEGIN AGAIN. THIRD: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING.

I was extremely busy and I hope you guys understand! This is kinda short, but I think you guys finally deserve a little BellWard ;)

But I miss,

Screaming and fighting

And kissing in the rain and it's two am

And I'm cursing you're name,

You're so in love that you act insane.

And that's the way I loved you...

**-The Way I Loved You-**

Love can happen to anyone,

Love can happen at any time.

Some people don't even realize it.

But I do, and I have to say

I love you

**-Unknown-**

* * *

**BellaPOV**

**Chapter 9**

Remember the day I slapped Edward Cullen's face and poured my drink all over him? Remember how I didn't appreciate him kissing me? This, though...this is different. He had taken me by surprise. But shockingly I loved it. The kiss was so perfect.

The girl and guy gets into an argument, the girl walks in the pouring rain, the guy follows the girl and confesses his love.

To top that off, he kisses her.

He looked into my eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"You gonna pour a drink over my head again?" Edward teased.

"Nah, you're already wet." I breath out, still amazed.

"Slap my face?" Okay, he really knows how to get on my nerves.

"Not this time," I tried to hid my smile. He smirked and pulled me in for a long hug.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, lifting up my chin. I gulped and nodded. He knelt down on one knee and held both of my hands firmly on his.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I swear, this guy had gone full romantic.

I smiled widely and nodded before he kissed me again.

"I would let you continue your romantic moment, but you'll both fall sick." Alice smirked before we got in the car.

"Gee, thanks for caring for our health." I said sarcastically. I really enjoyed the car ride, because Edward held my hand the whole way back.

Alice could tell I was in cloud 9 because she kept on eyeing me before smiling widely. Everything was happening so fast. How would Charlie react? How about Tanya? Last time I checked, they were still dating.

We got back to my house, where Rose was waiting with Emmett and Jasper.. We walked hand in hand out of the car and Rosalie squealed.

"I'm not angry anymore, pretty boy. Now, let me have Bella for the night!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room, where Alice closed the door shut.

"SPILL!" They both shouted.

"Gosh, I haven't even spent five minutes with my boyfriend and you're already dragging me away from him." I pretended to pout.

"HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" And to think Alice was loud. I filled them all on the details and about the kiss in the rain.

"I would let you go, but I won't. Bella, maybe you know Edward more then I do. But I'm just kinda worried. He's not one of the most honest guys you could trust." Rose said softly. I was aware that he could sometimes be a jerk.

But he would never play with a girl's heart.

"Thanks for having my back Rose. But can I at least say goodbye?" I begged. She bit her lip and nodded.

I ran downstairs and hugged Edward tightly. "I'll miss you." He said, kissing me.

"Me too." I said in-between kisses.

"Go out with me tomorrow?" He asked, lifting me up. I giggled and nodded.

"I'll pick you up at nine." He promised me, kissing me one last time.

"I gotta go." But before he could leave, someone cleared their throat.

"I don't think anyone's leaving anytime soon." I froze in spot.

There standing not so proudly was Charlie Swan.

He didn't look happy at all.

* * *

**Teaser: **The next chapter isn't gonna be fun at all. Especially with Charlie Swan around. They finally kissed, and they were acting all romantic until Charlie interrupted it. Well, that's not fun.

REVIEW, please! Can we reach 90? We are soon gonna reach 100 reviews! :D

I'll update soon, promise.

Thanks,

twiheart109


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I am so sorry for not updating sooner!

I had very bad family problems and I hope you understand. It was tough, the past few weeks, but it's over. So, here you are! Chapter 10! We are extremely close to 100 reviews! I am SUPER excited!

Who hates Charlie right now? I do! Well, won't keep you waiting ;)

Love when you're READY.

Not when you're LONELY.

**-Unknown-**

Losing him was BLUE, Like I've never known

Missing him was DARK GREY all alone

Forgetting him was like trying know somebody you never met

But loving him was RED

**-Taylor Swift-**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

This was it. My father was going to bring out the gun and shoot Edward. I knew this was coming. I shouldn't have-

"Bella!" My father snapped, probably for the thirtieth time since I definitely wasn't listening.

"If you'd mind, I'd like a word with Edward," Charlie began, and I nodded slowly. "Alone." Edward gulped and followed Charlie in the house. I groaned before whining like a six-year-old.

**EdwardPOV**

"Have a seat," Charlie said, not looking pleased at all.

"Sir, if I-" He interrupted me then, looking into my eyes. "Call me Charlie."

"I'm really sorry about- _Huh?_" Did he just tell me to call him Charlie? He didn't look pleased at all and he wanted me to call him by his first name?

"You heard me son! Look, I don't keep any secrets from my daughter and neither does she. I can tell she's head over heels in love with you. But you," He began, pointing his finger at him. I would have rather died then face Charlie.

"Breaking my daughter's heart the last time you saw her was not acceptable. She cried on my shoulder that day, did you know that?"

I would have written 'dumb-ass' on my forehead for what I did to her. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off again.

"She said she wasn't beautiful, or even pretty from your point of view. She said she could have never be as beautiful as...uh, what's her name? Taylor? Tasha? Tanya! Tanya. Did you know how much it broke my heart to see her like that? She may have placed a smile the next day, but she was crying inside."

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Bella was so beautiful, and I didn't mean it in a way to make her think she wasn't. I was a jerk back then who wanted nothing more then popularity; Which Tanya had.

"Sir- Charlie," I began, not wanting to face him just yet. "I do love your daughter, very much. What I did to her...I'll never ever forgive myself. I never meant to hurt her in any kind of way. I was a jerk-"

"You were way more then that." Charlie muttered, loud enough for me to hear. Normally, I would have gotten angry.

"Yes, more than a jerk. I just wanted attention, something which was very stupid. Tanya had that and I wanted to fit in. Yes, I admit, I looked at Bella as my little sister. But she was always that beautiful, awkward girl whom I learned to love." I grinned at that sentence, because it was true. But then frowned again.

"Please, Charlie, give me a chance. I know what I did was very, very wrong and you have the right to be mad at me." I told him softly, still looking down at the wooden floor.

It was silence for a few minutes, and you could hear nothing but the water from the kitchen sink dripping.

"That was brave, son. A father would usually get angry of the words you had said, but I'm not. Thank you for understanding and learning your lesson. But, of course, there are some rules." I felt a rush of relief, as I faced him.

But then, the rules could be...well, harsh.

"You are allowed to see my daughter after school only until five. Of course, you are welcome to have dinner with us. On the weekends you are allowed to see my daughter only after twelve. I don't want her grades to drop. If you both go out for movies, I want you two back by ten. On weekends, twelve. Is that clear? Oh, and don't get all mushy in front of me. I don't want to see that." He made a face when he said the word 'mushy' and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine by me, Charlie. Thank you." We both stood up as he shook my hand.

"Boy, I'm warning you. I don't ever want to see my daughter cry over you ever again."

No matter how hard I try to forget his words, It'll never leave. What I did...I could just punch a wall.

We both walked out where Bella rushed to her father and started throwing weak punches.

"Dad! I can't believe- You- Argh!" She screamed in defeat, as both of us laughed at her. She shot a very angry glance at Charlie before me. Instantly, we stopped laughing. "So...wait...things worked out?" She asked both of us, and we nodded.

"Like I told Edward, there are some rules. Bella, be inside the house in ten minutes." She nodded before facing me.

"Charlie's only pretending to watch TV. Is everything okay?" She asked softly, reaching to hold my right hand. I held it tightly, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"For once, everything's perfect." I replied, silencing her with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** For once, no cliffie! BUT, they still have to face Tanya

**TEASER** = There **WILL** be an ugly argument on the next chapter which **WILL** put Bella and Edward's love life into danger. Stay tuned~

Thinking of making a Twitter account! What do you guys think? I'll post teasers ;) Will you follow me? I'll follow back :D

Follow me on Instagram: ** Finchel_Addict13**

Let's get that 100 reviews, shall we?

I'll post the next chapter maybe on Tuesday, which is in two days!

Thanks,

**twiheart109**

*Reviews are **ALMOST** (but not quite) as good as Robsten getting back together*


	11. Twitter! (Not New Chapter)

**THIS ISN'T THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY.**

I made a Twitter account! Yay! _*Santana from Glee's voice*_

Follow me! Here are some very...errrr...reasonable reasons:

**1. I'm awesome**

**2. You're awesome**

**3. We're all awesome**

**4. You get to read some teasers for future chapters**

**5. I'll follow back :)**

So, follow me! Twitter name: **Finchel_Heart13**

If you guys are wondering why such a weird name, this is why:

- Finchel stands for Finn and Rachel from Glee. I adore and love them too much.

- Heart is for my FanFic account name, TwiHeart109

- 13 is pretty obvious. I'm a die-hard Swiftie. I LOVE Taylor Swift!

So, give me your twitter names! I'll follow you :)

Thanks,

**Mandy :)**


End file.
